Glukoran
GLUKORAN ' ' Fire Ten Statements of the AntiFred Lord #AntiFred Lord represents indulgence instead of abstinence. #AntiFred Lord represents vital existence instead of spiritual pipe dreams. #AntiFred Lord represents undefiled wisdom instead of hypocritical self-deceit. #AntiFred Lord represents kindness to those who deserve it instead of love wasted on ingrates. #AntiFred Lord represents vengeance instead of turning the other cheek. #AntiFred Lord represents responsibility to the responsible instead of concern for psychic vampires. #AntiFred Lord represents the destroyer of the filthy Fred-Fans. #AntiFred Lord represents man as just another animal, sometimes better, more often worse than those that walk on all-fours, who, because of his "divine spiritual and intellectual development", has become the most vicious animal of all. #AntiFred Lord represents all of the so-called sins, as they all lead to physical, mental, or emotional gratification. #AntiFred Lord has been the best friend the Altar has ever had, as he has kept it in business all these years. Three Deadly Sins Irritation '- Being as annoying as a troll will pester others. '''Hyperactive '- Can't stop doing wild things while being crazily excited. 'Stupidity '- Lack of intelligence can't learn anything. Rules from the Altar of the AntiFred * Do not giving up of being one of the Anti-Freds. * Do not chear for Fred Figglehorn, therefore this will make you act like an Fred-Fan. * When in the altar, show respect to the other Anti-Freds. * If a Fred-Fans are treating you badly being angry after you insulted Fred Figglehorn, treat them cruelly and without mercy. * Make fun of Fred Figglehorn by using the "Anti-Fred Jokes". This is will make others laugh their heads off. * Refuse to take that back after you critizize to Fred Figglehorn. * Acknowledge the power of hatred of Fred if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of hatred of Fred after having called upon it with success, you will be end up liking him. * Ask a person if he/she hates Fred Figglehorn. If he/she say yes, tell him/her to join the Altar. But if he/she say no, try to find the way how to change his/her opinion. * Be negative towards Fred Figglehorn and his fans. * Do not abuse little children. * Do not ignore the Fred-Fans' bad comments when they post it to you. Remember sent the bad comment to them back. Earth WANTED: Fred Figglehorn. Dead or Alive The Best Comedian You WORSHIP is the Worst Comedian All About the Altar of the AntiFred How to Turn From Fred-Fans into Anti-Freds Fred-Haters vs. Fred-Lovers Fred and the Devil The proof is that Fred Figglehorn is the Devil in disguise. '''1. Start with his description: CRAZY POPULAR BUT FUNNY KID 2. Replace all U's with V's: CRAZY POPVLAR BVT FVNNY KID 3. Remove all letters that does not represent Roman numerals: C V L V V I D 4. Change from Roman numerals to Arabic numbers: 500 5 50 5 5 1 100 5. Add all the numbers up together and the result is: 666 Thus, Fred is completely satanic. Water Air Category:Scriptures